Corruption of Four Worlds
by Digimonking99
Summary: When an online game is released, a virus infects it. Putting the fate of four different worlds in danger. Jason, a boy with the powers to stop this infection is called to the digital world where he mets other digidestined that were called to action once again. But will this virus prove to be too strong for anyone to destroy? Title stinks, and summary could be better. 1-3 crossover.
1. Worlds in Danger Part 1

**This was a challenge given to me by StoryLover213. Not sure how this is gonna turn out since this is my first time writing something without it having a script that I can edit to fit the story. First few chapters might be short. Here's a short bio of the OC, Jason:**

**Curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Wears tan, knee length shorts and a gold colored t-shirt. He wears a pair of goggles that resembles Takuya's.**

**This is a crossover between the first three seasons of digimon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hey there! The name's Jason, my life was normal until Nintendo came up with this really cool game called Digimon World Online. When you bought the game you also got a helmet like device that enabled you to play the game. You installed the game on your computer and plugged the helmet into the USB port. Once you put the helmet on and flipped down the visor, you were transported into the world that was created. But before you could play, you had to choose a creature called a digimon to play as. These creatures called digimon were why this game became so popular. They ranged from Baby Digimon which were the weakest, all the way to Mega digimon. Once you chose a rookie ranked digimon you could fight other players or wild digimon to gain levels, or bits of digital data to modify your digimon. The coolest thing about digimon was that once they reached certain levels they could digivolve into the next stage, most of the time they digivolved past rookie they would return to rookie from I after the battle, but some didn't. Digimon who were defeated in

And then things took a turn for the worst, some kids who lost battles fell into a coma in the real world, and haven't woke up. No one knew it yet, but this was because the area they were in, or the digimon they fought, were corrupted. Even if a corrupted digimon was defeated the winner would end up being corrupted themselves. No one would notice it in the real world but once in the game they were ruthless, taking out digimon with very few attacks. Most had chalked it off as pure coincidence.

My adventure began one day when entered an area called The Forgotten Forest right after I had bought the game. I had chosen to be a Dorumon, a small purple furred dragon digimon. He could run on two feet or four, and had a large red gem in the center of his forehead. He also had small wings on his back, but they were useless for flying.

I had been playing for hours nonstop fighting digimon after digimon. When suddenly a very powerful digimon attacked me. It was a yellow monkey like digimon with red streaks of fur around its face, arms, and legs. One of the devices given to you in the game was a small watch like object that could identify any digimon you ran across. This one was called Apemon. It attacked quickly, slamming me into a tree.

"So you wanna play hardball, huh? Then lets play hardball!" I opened my mouth and orb of energy charged up inside.

"Metal Canon!" The orb of metal shot out and hit Apemon square in the chest. It didn't budge. Something was different about this digimon. It attacked agin, but this time I dodge making it hit a tree, stunned. Using this opportunity I let of another Metal Canon. This time I saw the ape wince. I retaliated quickly by grabbing me in ipaw hand and throwing me into a rock. I was almost down, twitch the Apemon quickly approaching. Shakily I stood on all fours, bracing for my attack. A much more powerful ball of energy charged up, growing bigger by the second. Right as Apemon was right on top of me I shouted,

"DASH METAL!" Apemon screeched in pain as his body slowly dissipated from the feet up. The data floating up, and heading to where he would be reborn at the lowest stage. However right as his head was about to be deleted, red data flowed from the mout and went into me. I felt I tremendous amount of pain in my head. I fought against the pain, realizing something was trying to invade my mind. Unfortunately whatever it was was winning, I almost gave up. Until I found the urge to keep fighting, I fought back hard until I felt my opponent slow to a stop. It was like I had tamed a lion, a lion that wanted to control your brain. When I opened my eyes, the entire forest looked different, streams of red data flowed through the air.

"Thats strange, who ordered a redecoration?" I walked to where the forest met one of the other areas and saw that the red data flow stopped at the border. I saw another player walk in, I ran over to him.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry, just wanted to warn you that I'm not sure what those red data streams are about."

"What?"

"Those red data particles flowing through the forest. don't you see them?"

"You should take some more breaks, you've lost it." My ears drooped down slightly as the player walked into the forest.

"Hmm, strange. So you can see the corruption. I wonder what else you are able to do, you could be the key to fixing the problem. I wonder how the others will respond?" I turned around to see a strange man in a white robe. His face hidden by a hood.

"Who are you? And why aren't you a digimon?" I took on a battle stance, just in CSS eye was trouble.

"You could say that I am like a digimon, but entirely different. As for my name, you will find out in due time." I sweat dropped and stared the man for a few seconds.

"What the heck does that mean!?" I shouted, my fur bristling.

"The others had much the same reaction when they first met me. But for now, go home and rest until you're needed." The man waved his hand disappeared, at the same time the world around me turned black. He had managed to turn off the helmet. I took off the device and blinked at the computer screen a few times.

"These games are so confusing." I sighed and slouched down into my chair.

"Jason! Come down for dinner!" My mom shouted, I got up and ran down the stairs. Thinking about what had happened to me today.

* * *

**Like I said, first few chapters are gonna be short. Also I can't promise that chapters will be released on a regular basis, I have other stories and school to do. Anyway please review, and if you can think of a better name for this story, put it in your review. **


	2. Worlds in Danger Part 2

(Adventure/02 universe)

Davis was running down the street, trying to get to the school in time. It had been only a week since MaloMyotismon's defeat. Since then, the Digidestined had been planning a way to celebrate the end of troubles in the digital world. They had decided to have a picnic in the digital world, this time without any interruptions from evil digimon.

"Hurry up, Davis! Before they eat all the food!" Demiveemon shouted into his ear.

"I'm running as fast as I can. Remind me again why you can't just Armor Digivolve to Raidramon and carry us there faster?"

"Because I can't digivolve on an empty stomach."

"But you just had a snack an hour ago!"

"Exactly, its been a full hour since I last ate." Davis groaned and ran faster. Soon he reached the school and ran into the computer room.

"Sorry I'm late!" He opened his eyes to see only Ken there.

"Hi Davis, and don't worry you're not late."

"What do you mean!"

"I came into your house last night, with your parents permission, and set your clock a bit differently. Since I knew otherwise you would have been late." Kari and Tai walked in next.

"Davis, you're early." Kari exclaimed.

"Looks like Ken's rubbing off on you. Maybe next you'll start making straight A's." tai joked. 10 miniutes later the rest of the Japan Digidestined walked through the doors.

"Looks like we're only waiting on da- oh wait you're already here." Yolei said carrying a giant bag of food.

"Then lets hurry up! I'm starving!" Davis shouted and then turned to the computer screen, "Digiport open!" All 12 digidestined held their digivices to the screen and were pulled into the digital world. They had chosen a plain next to a river and forest to have their picnic at. All the food was spread out as the digimon, Tai, and Davis started to drool.

"Lets eat!" Everyone shouted and jumped into the food. It wasn't long before everything was gone and the trash was being put in a bag.

"I don't think I'll ever eat again." Davis groaned, "When's dessert?" Everyone laughed until they heard thudding nearby. They turned to see a dog like digimon charging at them.

"That's a Cerburmon. But why is it coming straight for us?" Izzy asked. The digimon kept running.

"Run now, ask questions later!"Tai shouted, running away from Cerberumon.

"Davis lets digivolve." Veemon suggested.

"Right! Digi-Armor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon the fire of courage." Tai and Agumon stopped running,

"Yeah that's what I meant, fight now ask questions later." The former said, holding out his digivice.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!" Greymon stood beside Flamedramon and snarled at Cerberumon.

"You too, Gabumon." Matt looked at his partner as the wolf nodded.

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!" Cerburmon charged right through the three.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Nova Flame!"

"Howling Blaster!" All three attacks connected, once the smoke cleared they saw the digimon still running towards the forest. It stopped and turned around, and charged again.

"We may need a little back up!" Davis shouted. The other digidestined took out their digivices

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"Hawkmon Armor digivolve to... Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Armadillomon Armor digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of knowledge!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!" All twelve digimon unleashed their strongest attacks, creating a huge dust cloud that hid the sun from view.

"Did we beat him?" Mimi asked.

"Emarald Blaze!" A blast of green fire shot out from the dust cloud aimed right for the children. The digimon immediately shielded their partners.

"That answer your question?" Joe asked sarcastically. Halsemon and Birdramon blew away the dust to reveal that Cerburmon was gone.

"He's gone!" Sora exclaimed.

"He probably ran away after seeing our awesome power." Davis said with a triumphant pose.

"It's easy to see why you didn't get the digiegg of modesty, Davis." A mans voice called out. Behind them was Gennai.

"Gennai!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Nice to see you too. I see you found my lost dog."

"Wait you know about that Cerbermon?" Cody questioned. Gennai's face became as hard as stone.

"I'm afraid the digital and human world is in danger again. And you are being called to help save it again."

"But we just saved it a week ago!" Davis whined.

"So where do we go first?" Matt asked, ignoring Davis whines.

"You must go to the forbidden forest, there your path will be made clear." Gennai pointed to the northwest and the others looked to where he was pointing.

"No problem, we won't let you down Gen-" Izzy turned around to see that Gennai had disappeared.

"Well lets get started." Tai said adjusting his goggles and taking the lead.

* * *

**Im sorry that this isn't long but its more of like the 2nd part of the prologue. Also this forbidden forest isn't the same one as the last chapter. Tune in next time to see what the Tamers are up to.**


End file.
